Go Crazy
by MrsJoey Wheeler
Summary: Sister story to "Going Insane". What happened to Alfred when he returned home after the Revolutionary War was over? Al/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Story written with my friend's OC Kelly.

* * *

><p>She sat nervously on the couch. She smoothed out her dress for the ten-millionth time and began to pick at the lace again. She couldn't sit still. The waiting was killing her.<p>

She had gotten a letter three days before that her husband was on his way home; and she had been told by a messenger earlier that day that he would arrive before sundown.

But the sun was now low in the sky and the room was becoming bleaker and bleaker by the minute. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. She didn't know if he had lost or if he had won, no one had told her anything.

Her husband had been away at war for years, fighting his Father for the right to be free, to live a life that he wanted, not one that his Father wanted. It was so difficult to watch him fight with himself about if it was the right thing to do; but after his Father made it hard to live off of what he was being given, he had to break free.

The lace ripped. She didn't think that she had been pulling that hard. Now she could hear voices in the hallway, and she could feel her heart pounding as her husband's loud, clear voice carried through the hall.

He pushed open the door and she took in an eyeful. His body was beat up and dirty, and his uniform didn't look the same color anymore. He had patches of holes in random places; dried blood filled most of those holes. His face was unreadable as she rose to her feet.

After gazing at her in-depth as the members of the house swarmed to stand behind him, he announced, "I WON!"

Everyone cheered and she ran and jumped into her husband's arms. He swung her around, placing a kiss on her lips as her feet met the floor again.

"I'm so proud of you," she cried as he pushed some of her blonde hair from her face.

"Thank you," he whispered. He planted another kiss on her lips as everyone who lived and worked in their house cheered and sang.

"Sir, what shall we do now?" asked one of their workers.

"Open up some alcohol!" he answered. "And make some food. Tonight; we celebrate!"

The group cheered as they left to prepare for a celebration party. He could hear the maids and cooks singing, "We won, we won. The Master won!" as they went to set-up the celebration.

He let go of his wife to look down the hall and make sure no one was coming back. He then walked over to the couch and plopped down, letting go of a huge sigh.

Barely loud enough for her to hear, he mumbled, "But why does it feel like I lost…?" His slender fingers raked through his blonde hair as he shook his head back and forth.

She made her way to his side on the couch, placing her hands on his. She didn't know what to say. Yes, her husband had won the war, but he still had every right to be sad. Thanks to this fight that he and his Father had gotten into, he was probably not going to be able to see his Mother anytime soon.

"I mean," he prompted as he sat up and held her hands in his. "I'm glad I proved my Father wrong, but…what about Mom? How is she going to deal with this? I mean…now both me and Matt have left the house and she's without any of her kids…." He paused, bowing his head again and suppressing a sob.

"I must have broke her heart…" he said no louder than a whisper. Silent sobs shook his whole body as he let the reality of his decisions come crashing down upon him. His wife wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

"And I bet Dad hates me too…" he said through his crying. "I don't think he's ever going to want to see me again…"

"That's not true," she told him softly. "Your Father could never hate you."

He raised his head to look at her. "Are you sure about that? You've met my Dad, he doesn't take change very well."

"Alfred," she said sternly. Her eyes met his and he could see the love in her eyes as she said, "He'll always love you. You made the right decision. He had to learn to let go."

"But Mother…"

"Your Mom will be fine," she answered as she tucked some of his hair behind his ear. "She's strong. She also sent me letter to tell me that she knew that you had done the right thing. She still believes in you. No matter what."

Alfred gave his wife a small smile. "I'm glad you and my Mom are so open Kelly."

"Me too," she responded with a smile. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and sunk his head down to her lap. She complied, and began to stroke his hair as he pressed his face into her skirt.

"What would I do without you, my beautiful wife?" he asked with some playfulness in his voice.

She giggled. "You'd probably go crazy. Wouldn't have anyone to turn to."

He turned to face her from her lap. "What would I do without you?" he asked again with a smirk.

She smiled and leaned down to his face. "Go crazy," she repeated as she closed the gap between them.


End file.
